This invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a pedal-propelled tricycle having two front wheels and a steerable rear wheel A tricycle of this general type is disclosed in Rettger, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,927. That tricycle, however, assimilates an automobile.